Life is never short
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Victoria meets Soviet Union and develops a special bond to the human country in this action-romantic story.


_Hi. You may know me. Or maybe not. Well know you will know. My name is Victoria. I am 26 1/2. I live in Russia. But that's probably all you need to know about me. Before continuing..Life is never short, you just don't make it long. It could help you someday. Anyways wondering why I am saying this? Well, Let's just say it happened 5 years ago. When I found who I truly loved. Which I did not officially know that I loved until a year later. Joseph Braginsky. The country of the U.S.S.R. The one I married a 2 years later. -_ _**Victoria Lillian Vadamire-Braginsky**_

 _ **5 years earlier…**_

 **Victoria's POV:**

Crime can strike anywhere, people are caught, and taken to jail. Me? I never got caught. I hid my tracks well. I trained myself in the art of most weaponry. I wore something simple black dress, skin color tights, a black long ski coat, and a red scarf. And black leather gloves I wear to cover a trace of even a clue for the police. Easy attire. I walked behind a building in a alley way. I looked down at the paved pathway along the way. I soon heard a mumble of voices. A dumpster was near by me so I press myself against the cold brick wall and kneeled down peaking out a tiny bit. There were 3 young men huddle together talking about something.

" Hey, have you heard about the news lately.", one of the guys said. This guy had blue eyes and blonde tinted brown hair. " Nyet. You?", This other guy said. This other guy seemed to look a bit older with a mustache. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair. The blonde tinted one began to speak again, " Well, another murder. Geez, who the heck is doing these things? Why can't they find that guy!", the blonde says a bit of more volume in his voice.

 _Rude! At least mention a girl. Girls can murder too!_

" What is it's not a _guy_?", The third guy asks.

His eyes for the third guy had soft blue color eyes and he was a redhead.

The older one with the mustache chuckles, " I don't think so. To be honest, men do most crimes. Not much women.", he says, " I mean for one we cause crime and it we never had the record of not getting caught. Anyways besides the cops don't know about us either."

 _Sure, they do. Women 'never' commit crimes_

This started to make me a bit tense in anger but I kept my cool. They kept talking. I got a little bored. I found an empty bottle on the ground. I pick up slowly and look at it. It was covered with snow. The snow melted a bit in my hands which made it slippery to the touch. I kept the grip but it wasn't enough. I dropped it. It shattered. I got up quickly because I did not want to get glass in my eye or my leg as it broke. The men turn around to see me.

" Hey! what are you doing here?", The older guy yelled. I froze. I back up and walked away. I didn't want to talk with them. I'll just pretend I wasn't here.

" Hey, LADY! How long have you've been standing there?!" I grip my coat.

" Long enough.", I said stopping in my tracks.

They walked up to me. I turn around to see the blonde tinted guy look at me, " How _long_ , miss?", he asks." I'm not gonna tell you. Leave me alone!", I snapped.

 _These guys don't look friendly one bit except for the youngest looking redhead one._

" Miss, we don't want to..", The older one interrupted the redhead, " Let me do the talking. Alright, little lady, you heard us didn't you? Well let's just make this short and..",

I took out my knife he stops talking.

I finish, " ..sweet.", I pointed the sharp object at him, " How about we keep a secret for all our sakes of living,hmm? We murderers can keep secrets, right?", I asked looking around.

They looked angry.

" Well….no. Attack her!", The two guys grabbed me. The older third person took a knife of his own out.

" Very clever my dear. Very clever.", he says walking up to me.

I struggled. I then stomped on the blond-tinted guy's foot. He yells and let me go. I aimed my knife out to my right. I turned around to the blond while he was distracted and stabbed him in the chest. He fell with a thud. The redhead backed up. The older went up to me and swung his fist. I ducked, then putting the knife up against his throat.

" Strong women, eh?", he says with a smirk.

He kicks me in the chest with his boot. I fall to the ground hard. I wince in pain but then looked up. " You messed with the wrong…OW!", he shouts.

I get up and kick him in the jaw.

He growled low in anger and ran towards me. I smile and as soon as he got close, I stabbed him in the neck. He fell as well. The redhead stares terrified.

At first he seemed innocent and I thought I could trust him..but then his expression _changed._

He looked at me angry. He took out a different weapon than the others. A gun. he points it at me and walks forward. " I will be the first to report your doing. And avenge my family!", He yells still walking towards me and I had to do something quick. I ran toward him and tripped him over, then as soon as he was down I sat on his legs and put the knife to his throat. I sighed, " Sorry.", I said as I slit his throat. I got off him and I look around. All dead. I didn't get caught. No one saw me.

Until…... _now_.

" Impressive.", I heard. I look to see a man staring at me

He was quite tall, his hair black, eyes red, and had a long black coat with a red line going down the middle, black pants, and black boots. Also he wore glasses and a black cap with a symbol on it. His look was cold and stern. His look sent a little shiver down my spine. Just being nervous I pointed my knife at him. He walked forward.

" I don't think there's need to point, miss.", he says calmly.

" But..how can I trust you?" He looks into my eyes. " You can trust me.", he says. " But...you need to answer something for me.", he said sternly. I nod, sort of annoyed, and sighed, " Ok. What is it?", He comes up to me more, getting pretty close to my face.

" Why _are_ you killing people?", he asks.

I look at him then to the ground a moment. The question repeated in my head. _Why?_

" Do you have an answer?", he asks in his low male voice.

" Well…", I pause, " Personally...to be honest it started as protection. I was left alone when I was a teen at 15. Alone to wander. Maybe I was paranoid, but I started to self teach myself how to use weapons and kill for my safety. Then..here I am. The murderer who never got caught.", I said.

I didn't believe I said this to him. What if he is a cop in disguised!?

 _I can't be caught! I don't wanna go to jail I was an innocent killer..this time!_

" You're not a cop, are you?", I yelled out.

I cover my mouth. He smirks and chuckles a little, " Luckily..I'm not.", he says, fixing his cap.

I look up to his cap. That sign looks very familiar. He looks at me confused, " What are you looking at?", he looks to where my eyes are going. " Oh. Seem familiar?", he asks. I nod looking back into his red eyes. " Da. But… wait who are you?", I ask," Someone who was once powerful. In fact, I would not say exactly 'human'.", I think for a moment on what he said and gasped.

" You're a..a country?", he nods.

" Smart lady.", he smiles.

" Wait… you… you are the U.S.S.R.?", he nods," Indeed. The Soviet Union. And you are?", he asks. After that there was a long silence.

" I don't greet just anyone…", he says.

I interrupt. " Victoria.", I said letting out a sort of uneasy hand towards him. He takes my hand and shakes it. His grip was tight. We let go. " I never thought I would meet a country. Even though life is short." He gave me a confused look.

" Life's too short?", he asks. He seemed to disagree, " I think your getting that concept wrong.", he pauses and continues.

" Life's too short because you don't make it long. Remember that, ok?"

I nod, " Ok, sir." , he interrupts," You don't have to call me sir. Just call me S.U. or..Joseph.", he says a little weirdly. Something felt different, emotion wise. I don't know what it is. Is..is it _love?_ I can't be certain. " Here, come with me. We can get to...know each other better at my house. Unless… you have a house.", I shake my head, " No. I don't exactly do.", I said twirling a little curl that showed on my hair. Is he falling for me, like I am him? Well only time will tell.

 _ **1 year later...**_

 **Soviet Union's POV:**

I sat in my leather swivel chair in my study room. It was quite. Good enough for me to think a bit. It has been two years since I have met her. We seem to get along quite well. _Very_ well. It's weird that I could find someone such as her in Russia. Its..weird. Yeah, that's the word I was looking for..I think. UGH! What am I saying? Weird? I think? This is not like me. Maybe it's just weird thinking about this. I don't know but ever since I met her she made me feel something I haven't before. Forgiveness? No. Kindness? I don't know. Maybe. Wait! What was that word? _Love_? Yeah. But I can't be sure. I don't if she loves me back after all. What is she _does_? Well, sometimes we do act..awkwardly towards each other. But I don't know if that means much. I drum my fingers on the hard wooden table. I sigh in a bit of aggravation.

" What to do, what to do, what to do...", I whispered out loud.

I decided to take this into thoughts by writing them down. I took out a couple pieces of crisp, clean lined paper and then a pen and wrote down my thoughts and maybe on ways of telling her..I might…. _love_ her.

 **Victoria's POV:**

I sit quietly down on the red velvet couch in S.U.'s living room. S.U. was busy working at the moment so I decided to do some work of my own. I was actually looking at some papers I wrote not to long ago.

I don't recall why I wrote them but they were all about my info.

I scrambled through the papers, skimming through each one. Then I saw one with a heart on the bottom right hand corner of the paper. " Wait a second...what's this?", I said confused. I put the other papers down to the left of me on the couch and took interest in it. I think I wrote this… 3 months ago. I swear I thought I threw this one out. I begin to read. It all was about my feelings.

" _Dear Myself, I'm not sure how to comprehend this feeling but I think I… I love him?_ ", I murmured the writing I wrote. I read on, " _I don't know how or why but something, I don't know what, feels a..connection with him. Like I need to be with him, like being a team._ ", I read outloud still very quiet.

 _What on earth? Why did I even write this? I..I. don't love him. I thought I only like him as a friend. Not...THAT!_

These thoughts echoed as I continued to read. I made it to the end. There was a huge marking that said ' **P.S.'** I read the last part out loud.

" _I have made my decision. Future self...Tell him that you, yes YOU, love him._ "

My face began to sort of heat up. My cheeks blushed a light reddish pink. The thought and feeling came back. I _do_ love him. I tried to keep my feelings not loud and awkward. I waited for him to come out so I could tell him. I became… nervous?

 _Why am I nervous about this? I will be fine it's not the end of the world._

I heard the door open from his study. He walked and looked for me. He saw me and joined me on the couch.

I sigh, " Hello."

" Hi.", he responded. The conversation started off alright.

 _Ok just start talking about it._

I took a deep breath and blew it out, " Joseph, I have something to tell you." He looked at me interested what I was about to say.

" Ok. What do you want to tell me?", he asked plainly.

He seemed so calm when I wasn't. The more calm he is the more feelings swarm in my head like anger, sadness, jealousy, and fear.

" I...I…", I stammered.

"I what, Victoria?", he asks, awaiting my answer.

" I...I... _love_ you.", I bursted out. I then zip my lip.

 _I did it. I said it!_

My face blushed a red color. He looks at me somewhat surprised but...was he? He was embarrassed? Since I met him he has never shown signs of embarrassment in his life.

" You… _love_ me?", he asks pointing to himself.

I nodded still blushing a little. He sighs. But not of anger but relieve. He fiddles with his glasses a moment. He quickly, without warning, takes my hands and holds them in his leather gloved ones.

" What are you doing?", I asked a bit confused.

" Nothing… just holding your hands. They seemed cold.", Joseph, S.U., says.

This was a really awkward turn in this situation. He opens his mouth again," Victoria. Victoria Lillian Vadamire..", he starts.

I look up to him, " Y..Yes?", he takes a big breath and lets it out saying," I never thought I would say it today but...I..I _love_ you as well.", he says softly. My blush got redder.

" Y… You're serious?", I asked even more shocked then him.

"Da, I mean it. Promise.", he smiles.

Never have I really seen him smile much before.

I just nodded and I smiled. I felt like the most happiest woman alive. I was in love and he loved me back.

 _ **2 years later... Engaged and now married...**_

 **S.U.'s POV**

It was December 21st. The day of me and my soon to be wife's wedding. I was the groom while Victoria was my bride. For the first time in awhile I was actually nervous. I straightened my suit and fixed my black tie. My brother, Russia, was wearing his usual white scarf but still with a black suit. He used the scarf to act like a replacement for his tie. He comes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

" How are you feeling brother?", he asks in his innocent nature.

" I'm fine. Just..nervous.", I said annoyed.

" Why are you nervous? You do want to marry her, Da?", Russia asks.

I nod, " Da. Yes I do. Very much so.", I think of her and what her dress would hopefully look like.

" Then just let it happen. You love the person you love. You two seem great together.", I sigh and straightened the collar of the suit and put my hair to the right side of my shoulder." Ok. But what if things go wrong? What if it doesn't go to plan….and..."

" Relax, brother. You are thinking too much. Be happy. It's your wedding day.", he says patting my back.

I take a deep breathe, " Ok.", Russia nods and goes to the door and takes his coat off the rack and hands me my coat. " Ready to go?", Russia asks. I answer with a nod,putting my coat on. The limo was just right outside as snow began to fall.

 **Victoria's POV:**

I sat down in a wooden chair and looked at the lovely carved

white mirror, brushing my brunette hair.

" I can't do this.", I bursted out.

S.U.'s big sister, Ukraine, walks over in her light rose colored,long sleeve, bridesmaid dress and put her hands on my shoulders." Now what makes you say that, Victoria?", she asks a bit worried.

I sigh," I don't know..", she interrupts.

" You do love him right?", she asks.

" Yes! Da… I do.", she then laughs.

" What's so funny?", she stops, " Oh sorry about that I wasn't trying to offend you. It's just that.. I understand how you feel. But you know sibling wise.", she says first with a frown then it changes into a smile. I look up at her,

" What do you mean?", I ask.

" I mean..that..well here let me explain it this way. My brothers, your future husband and your soon to be brother-in-law Russia, were so young when I was older and taught them many things being the oldest. Now they are taller and bigger and… older.", she laughs nervously then continues, " Since there taller than me and are more adult it makes me so nervous to talk to them. They grew up too fast for me to count. It was like yesterday they were kids. Like this wedding it feels like it too but I come to love it as such. I still love them and they still love me back in there own ways."

"So.. .do you understand now?"

I nod, " I think so."

She smiles, " Wonderful. Oh! Look at the time. We must be heading off. We don't want to be late for your wedding.", she says takes her hands off my shoulders and lends a hand out to me.

" Are you ready to meet your future husband, Victoria?"

I smile then nod, " Da.", I said, taking her hand.

We walked out of the house as the snow fell.

 _It was a wonderful ceremony. And we were both nervous but said yes and kissed sealing the marriage vows. It was a very decent size wedding with many folks from that country and only a few, human, countries attended. My dress was a long flowy long sleeve tinted grey dress with red lace bottom. It also came with netted, black fingerless gloves. My hair was down in a braid and a long veil trailed in back only down to my hips. S.U. wore a black suit and some of his badges pinned on it. Plus he wore his black combat boots. It was the first time I hadn't seen him without a scarf. Also for an after wedding gift he gave me a scarf like his in a way. I always wore it 'till this day. Back to the wedding,we danced pretty gracefully on the dance floor. I also go to dance with his brother, Russia, as well to substitute for the father/daughter dance. Russia, Ivan,was quite the dancer like my husband. I never danced before and then that's what happen. I actually did pretty good not exactly knowing how. But I soon learned more and now I can actually dance. And now I can say life has been mostly kind to me and very long all these ago and now. And life is now NEVER short._


End file.
